Nunca es para siempre
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Semipadackles: Nada es para siempre


TITULO: **Nunca es para siempre**

**One Shot**

FANDOM: **Padackles (roto)**

PAIRINGS: **No hay (ya no)**

RAITING: **Angs (prepara pañuelos, te lo advierto)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella. (No la olvides por favor)**

FEEDBACK:**katrinna_le_****katrinna_le_.mx**

Quizá debí seguir creyendo que todo era como en esos cuentos rosas que le gustan a Meg o a mamá.

Tal vez debí continuar asumiendo que nada cambiaría y que la pantalla que sosteníamos sería eterna. Pero como bien lo he sabido siempre, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, nada es eterno y precisamente hoy lo supe.

La ví tan llena de vida, sonriente, glamorosa, como alguna vez estuvo ella, la chica con la que pensé compartiría mi vida entera.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y la terrible negación hizo mella en mi cuerpo, provocando que tirara el mando a distancia con el que hacía mi acostumbrado zapping.

La miré fijamente por algunos segundos hasta que constaté que todo el revuelo de su sonrisa era cierta: iban a casarse y él ni siquiera me lo había dicho.

Apagué el televisor. Qué irónico enterarse por el medio más famoso de difamación, pero también lo es que justo un año y medio atrás estuve en iguales circunstancias.

Miré a Sadie, quien a su vez me observaba atenta por si el poste de luz que era su dueño se desmayaba. Pero no lo hice, con una sonrisa triste y una caricia en su cabeza le indiqué que todo estaba bien.

Mentía, obviamente, nada estaba bien, sobre todo porque él jamás me dijo una palabra.

No lo llamé, ¿para qué?, esperé a que él lo hiciera, o en su defecto me buscara para hablar sobre el tema que era ya un inevitable debate entre los fans por Internet.

Unos estaban de acuerdo, _ya era tiempo_, decían otros y al igual que yo muchos más continuaban en shock.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve esperando alguna clase de milagro que no llegó, él no declaró nada pero sé, como sé mi nombre, que todo era verdad. Aunque la negación sea férrea y quiera admitir mil cuentos más.

Fue, hasta tres días después, en los que yo proseguí con mi vida de siempre, manteniendo una pequeña luz en mi cabeza, que él me llamó.

El corazón casi salió por mi garganta, el temblor en mis manos acrecentó y por poco estuve a punto de colgar la llamada debido a mi inusual falta de coordinación.

Demás está decir que durante aquellos agonizantes días no consumí ni un gramo de azúcar. He leído innumerables historias en dónde al primer signo de depresión por mi parte, corro a llenarme las arterias de carbohidratos para aminorar la congoja que alguna astuta autora ha puesto esa vez para mi.

Pero la realidad es otra, me gusta ser alegre y aparentar que tengo cinco años, pues así me es más fácil confrontar las terribles verdades de la vida real, sin embargo tengo veintisiete años y a pesar de que muchos digan que poseo un cerebro igual de pequeño que una nuez, no es verdad.

Me encanta lo intelectual, mi pasión es el ajedrez, así como llenarme la cabeza de cuanto libro pueda echar mano. Sandy lo sabía, era algo que compartíamos y que ella desplegó a los medios cuando hace más de año y medio…

-¿Diga?

-Necesito que nos veamos.

-Ok.

Guardó silencio, quizá pensó que lo recibiría con una recriminación. Pero como hasta él mismo lo ha dicho, a veces sorprendo hasta al más incrédulo humano.

-¿Te parece en mi casa?

Sadie y Hurley me observaban con atención, durante esos días fui la persona más normal del planeta y a esas alturas también ellos me desconocían un poco, por eso les sonreí, _todo estaba bien._

-De acuerdo.-Respondí sin contratiempo.

-A las…cinco, ¿te parece?

Miré el reloj. Demasiadas horas nos separaban de las cinco.

-Mejor en una hora.

Aceptó, no le quedaba más.

Colgué cuando él lo hizo.

Deposité el teléfono en su base y suspiré sonoramente.

-Bien, llegó el momento de la verdad.-Pronuncié para mis chicos, los cuales se sentaron en sus patas traseras y me observaron. Ellos sabían lo que yo también.

El tiempo de vacaciones en la temporada, nos hacía bien para relajarnos y convivir con nuestras familias o nosotros mismos, pero algo ese año antes de irme me dijo que algo pasaría.

-Tal vez si tenga algo de Sam Winchester, ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió, solo la triste sonrisa en el espejo tras la puerta, la cual no se apagó por más deseos que tuviera.

Caminé despacio, sin pensar en nada en realidad. Todo estaba tan claro pero a la vez tan confuso que…

Solo una vez me había sentido así, hace año y medio para ser exacto.

Sabía que era una reverenda estupidez casarme con Sandy, pero ella y su terquedad…se lo debía, por soportarme tanto y todo eso. Sin embargo la verdad se asoma en su último rayo de sol y comprendimos, comprendí, que sería un error atarnos a algo que no tenía futuro.

Ella lo sabía desde siempre pero yo tardé en concebir que mi entero afecto simplemente jamás, nunca, sería para ella.

Fue difícil asimilarlo, un shock completo a mi cordura, pero el paso del tiempo y esa relación más que evidente que él y yo _tenemos_, me ayudó a salir de toda duda.

Pero como lo dije antes, nada es para siempre, mucho menos la mentira en la que estuvimos viviendo hasta hace unos días.

Llegué poco antes de lo planeado, sin embargo no toqué a su puerta hasta la hora señalada. Preferí contemplar su casa un momento, el tranquilo barrio y las personas que pasaban para grabarme todo lo que pude en la memoria.

Sabía que ya no regresaría y el corazón se me estrujó. El nudo que había estado evitando que se formara en la garganta apareció y por un momento pensé que me soltaría a llorar cual niño, igual que en esas historias que las chicas locas escribían.

Por primera vez pensé en eso, ¿Qué estarían diciendo ellas?, ¿seguirían escribiendo o se rendirían por fin?

En parte, tuve que reconocer, que aquello que _teníamos_ era en cierta forma por ellas. Las numerosas fans en el mundo que en mil idiomas escribían sobre nosotros y esa relación que estaba por irse al caño. No tenía que tener sangre demoníaca para saberlo.

Respiré un par de veces antes de tocar el timbre y esperar a que me abrieran.

Traté de no pensar en nada, simplemente de asimilarlo todo como debía. Pero nadie me preparó para ver ese rostro frente a mí.

-Ah, hola.-Saludó ella sin emotividad.

-Ham…hola.-Respondí, no sabiendo que más podría decir.

Sería el clima frío o quizá lo que existía en ese momento entre los dos pero una gruesa barrera de hielo se formó entre nosotros.

-¿Buscas a Jensen?-Indagó, como si no me tuviera confianza, como si acabara de conocerme apenas ayer.

-Si, él me citó.-Sonreí, sin cambiar ni un ápice mí _forma de ser_.

Ella suspiró audiblemente y tras mirar en el interior de la casa por fin se apartó de la puerta para dejarme entrar.

-Está en su estudio, ya sabes, le han propuesto una nueva película.

Asentí, sabía en dónde buscarlo. Su obsesión ante las nuevas propuestas laborales era un tema serio que estudiaba minuciosamente en privado.

Eso me gustaba de él, eso que me transmitió con los años.

-Jared.-Llamó antes de proseguir mi camino.

Me detuve, girando de apoco para enfrentarla nuevamente.

-¿Si?-Sonreí, como si nada sucediera.

Ella abrió la boca pero no dejó salir nada, después bajó los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

-Dile a Jensen que regresaré más tarde, tengo algo que hacer.

Afirmé, retomando mi camino.

Por dentro mi sangre se congeló y aunque mi corazón no había dejado de latir ni un segundo, por un momento hasta la respiración me falló.

Después de lo que me parecieron años llegué al afamado estudio, donde adentro existían miles de historias viejas y nuevas de aquel que leía en total concentración lo que parecía un guión.

Jamás sentí aquel miedo recorrerme el cuerpo, nunca nada me había puesto tan nervioso como enfrentar esos ojos que tanto…me gustaban.

No pude recordar nada que se le pareciera, mucho menos algo que me dejara sin voz ¡A MÍ!, _donnuncatecallas_.

Sonreí, la vida si que era irónica.

-Hey, ¿pretendes tragarte todo eso de una sola sentada?

Los ojos verdes se elevaron del libreto de inmediato y por un segundo parecieron brillar como siempre. Sin embargo al momento siguiente eso desapareció.

-Jared, tan puntual como siempre.-Sonrió fingidamente y no hizo falta que él me lo dijera, yo lo conocía tan bien como a mi mismo, pues la falta de algún apodo característico a nuestra _amistad_, solo me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad.

Recorrí con la mirada aquel lugar que tan bien conocía y no solo por las _sesiones de estudio_ que él y yo tuvimos largamente algunas veces.

Sonreí más para mí que para él. Cómo lo iba a extrañar.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?, ¿agua, pepsi…dulces?-Sonrió, tratando de serenarse.

Oh, estaba más tenso que aquella vez que en la serie tuvo que sufrir los castigos del infierno.

-No, estoy bien.-Negué, sorprendiéndolo un poco.-Por cierto, me encontré a Dannel en la puerta y me pidió que te dijera que regresaría más tarde.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y solo asintió.

¡Dios!, nunca había existido tanto condenado silencio entre nosotros. Usualmente eran horas de charlas y frases sin sentido, y cuando no era eso preferíamos ocupar nuestro _grandioso léxico_ en actividades más _recreativas._

Me acerqué un poco a él, tampoco jamás habíamos estado tan separados y pude apreciar que él rehuía cualquier tipo de conexión que pudiera existir entre nosotros.

Dolió, mucho, por eso desvié la mirada antes de decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirme. Por inercia tal vez la posé sobre el escritorio dónde pude leer lo que él había estado leyendo con atención.

-¿_Feelings, ¿_como la canción?-Indagué con cierta sorna, tomando el libreto para hojearlo.

-N-no…es…de otra cosa.-Respondió no muy seguro.

Leí con atención un poco, después lo miré a él y sonreí como de costumbre, olvidando un momento la razón del porqué me encontraba en ese lugar.

-¡Jen, esto es fantástico hombre, la oportunidad que estabas esperando!, ¡no puedo creerlo!-Casi grité, dejando de lado todo para abrazarlo y estrujarlo como siempre.

-Hey, hey, cálmate _padiwack, _vas a matarme con esos brazotes.

Pero no importó su queja o la risa que le siguió después, me encontraba tan feliz por él que nada en el mundo valía tanto como ese momento.

Le habían entregado el guión de un melodrama, un tópico distinto al que estábamos acostumbrados a hacer. El inicio de un ascenso que se tenía más que merecido, ¿cómo no estar feliz por él?

Pero lamentablemente fue esa felicidad la que me llevó a enfrentarme nuevamente a la cruda verdad.

Mis labios en automático se dirigieron a los suyos y aunque solo duró un segundo, él me apartó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Jared.-Habló, tras apartarse un paso de mí.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre?-Indagué un tanto desconcertado.

-No...no te mandé llamar únicamente para decirte lo del guión, es solo qué…

Instintivamente di un paso atrás, prestando atención a sus palabras. Definitivamente si no hubiera sido por mi curiosidad, él jamás me habría dicho nada del guión.

-¿Qué sucede?-Me animé a decir, sabiendo que lo inevitable al fin llegaría.

El me miró un momento antes de darse el valor que nunca le había faltado.

-¿Has visto la televisión últimamente?, y hablo de la _real_, no del x-box.

No sonreí, aunque él lo hizo.

-¿Por qué?-Indagué sabiendo que mi corazón saldría de un momento a otro.

-Yo…Jared no…no sé cómo decírtelo, es decir, si se pero…pero…

Fue como una bofetada. La verdad es que no necesitó decir nada. Lo conocía tan bien y él a mí que en ocasiones ni mi incesante discurso era requerido.

-Así que es cierto.-Afirmé en un inusual susurro, tratando de asimilarlo todo de una vez. Si los últimos días había mantenido la _esperanza_ de que todo fuera un chisme, sus ojos lo acababan de confirmar.

-Iba a decírtelo antes que a nadie, pero Dannel…

Siempre me había burlado de las personas que sentían morir ante la mención de alguien más. Lo consideraba una tontería, pero en ese momento lo sentí y de verdad quise morirme.

-No quiero que suene a reclamo Jen…sen.-Dije, deteniendo el discurso de mi compañero.-Pero si no signifiqué nada para ti, ¿por qué continuaste alimentándolo?

-No es que no signifique nada, Jared, sabes lo que tú me haces sentir.-Dijo con sinceridad pero el evidente miedo en sus facciones me hizo adivinar lo que canónicamente seguía.-Jamás había sentido esto por alguien que no fuera una mujer, tú me haces sentir libre, diferente, como si no existiera un mañana y todo fuera sencillo.

-¿Pero?-Pregunté con ironía. Era el diálogo perfecto extraído de brokeback mountain.

-Pero no puedo…mi carrera apenas empieza y ahora que tengo una oportunidad de…

-¿Me estas cambiando por una puta película?-Dije, alterándome más de lo que había planeado, pero es que jamás pensé que él pudiera ser tan cobarde.

-¡NO!, no me mal entiendas…Jared…Jared yo te amo.-Pronunció con sinceridad y aunque me juzguen de idiota, le creí.-Pero sabes que JAMÁS podremos ser algo en esta industria que lo único que quiere es vender masculinidad y machismo. ¿Cuántos actores gays conoces, que hayan transcendido más allá de un programa de televisión?

Respiré hondo, Jensen Ackles no me podía estar diciendo eso.

-Yo dejé a Sandy por ti Jensen, y ahora, año y medio después me sales con… ¿esto?

No apartó la mirada, al menos en eso era valiente.

-¿Sigue siendo una pantalla o me hablas en serio?

-Es en serio. Me caso con ella el año que viene.

Sentí deseos de estrangularlo, de espetarle en el rostro todo lo que yo había aceptado por él. Esa farsa de la _novia_ la habíamos acordado para que el mundo no se inmiscuyera demasiado en nuestras vidas. Todo había funcionado, creí que sería eterno, pero erróneamente comprendí que el único ingenuo que había aceptado lo que era y al que no le importaba nada más que el _vivir felices juntos_, era a mí.

Jensen me amaba tanto o más que yo a él, no lo dudaba, pero al igual que el cliché cinematográfico, eso no es suficiente.

-Sé que jamás podrás perdonarme esto, mucho menos cuando…soy un maldito cobarde, lo sé, pero si pudieras entenderme.-Susurró, tratando de acercarse a mi, algo que obviamente no permití.

-¿Comprenderte? Creo que no existe nadie que pueda entenderte más que yo. Pensé que al dejarla…Dios, Jensen, ¿te das cuenta de la paradoja en la que estamos ahora? Hace…apenas año y medio, tú me estabas diciendo que me amabas, que nos…amábamos y que casarme con ella sería el error más grande de mi vida. Aquí mismo, en Tú casa y ahí.-Dije, señalando el sofá a mi lado.-Hicimos el amor por primera vez. ¿Te das cuenta de que es exactamente lo mismo?, ¿quieres que te diga todo lo que te amo?, ¿todo lo que me amas y el error descomunal que harás si…?

-No hay margen de error, Jared y lo sabes bien. Después de la serie me dedicaré de lleno al cine.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te importa más tú carrera que yo?

Dudó un momento pero la forma en la que me miró…jamás me había mirado así.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, me enseñaste muchas cosas en las que nunca habría creído de no haber sido por ti. Me enseñaste el valor de la amistad, de las sonrisas, del compañerismo. Me diste más amor del que jamás NADIE me habría dado ni demostrado jamás. Me enseñaste lo que es darlo todo por quien amas y el saberte perdido sin ti. Pero es momento de ver por nuestro futuro y aunque te habría querido siempre a mi lado, hoy penosamente me doy cuenta de que esto jamás cambiará.

Los que amamos demasiado, como tú y yo, estamos condenados al exilio y no puedo permitir que eso pase.

Me sostuve con fuerza de la pared, de no haberlo hecho habría caído inevitablemente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.-Musité, tratando de buscar la broma en un Jensen que no reconocía. Me estaba cambiando por una carrera y en medio se hallaba una mujer a la que él ya no amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Hablo todo lo serio que jamás he sido.

No podía seguir escuchando nada más. Ese frente a mi no era mi Jen, el hombre que amaba no era ese que me miraba con frialdad.

Abrí la puerta, había llegado ahí sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaría, pero nada se comparaba a la cruda realidad.

-Te amo.-Me dijo al oído. Sin darme cuenta se había acercado a mí.-Y siempre te voy a amar y a celar y a maldecir a quien comparta tú existencia. Pero entiende que si lo hago así, es por los dos, para que tengamos un buen futuro.

-Suenas más idiota que Dean Winchester, Jensen, y no voy a sonar _mujercita_, pero espero que en verdad no te arrepientas de esto cuando sea demasiado tarde.

-Jared…

-No voy a juzgarte.-Le dije con firmeza, tras enfrentarlo.-Es la decisión que tomaste y es tuya solamente. Si tú piensas que así lograrás lo que anhelas, entonces te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Jay…

-Yo también te amo.-Sonreí, tratando de evitar la _escenita_.-Pero como no puedo retener lo que más amo, entonces te dejo ir. Gracias por todo.

Giré y aunque el trató de detenerme por el brazo, no lo permití.

Sabía que al entrar no regresaría, así que me fui del lugar sin mirar atrás.

No puedo decir que lo ocurrido después fue una onda de llanto y depresión. No. Simplemente fue lo inevitable a una decisión que él tomó por los dos y que quizá yo no había querido ver por la felicidad que sentía al saberme con el amor de mi vida.

No puedo relatar el dolor que sufrí al respecto, ni siquiera lo que hice después de ese momento, solo puedo reafirmar que no he de juzgarlo. Cobarde, débil, quizá miedoso, pero no puedo arrojarle piedras cuando en un tiempo yo actué exactamente igual que él.

La vida está llena de decisiones y aunque yo jamás estuve en las suyas, él si en las mías.

Si diré entonces, que los últimos momentos de la serie fueron un infierno para mí, sobre todo por los abrazos que los Winchester se profesaban con amor.

Kripke fue condescendiente conmigo, dándole a mi personaje el fin que merecía y terminando con eso una historia gravada con fuego en mi corazón.

Jensen se casó, efectivamente, y hubiera sido una hipocresía el asistir a su boda, preferí mantenerme al margen, pero el dolor…el maldito dolor fue tanto que puedo decir sin vergüenza que morí en vida.

Perder el amor no es cosa sencilla, mucho menos cuando lo es por algo inevitable.

Enfrentar las entrevistas y los programas con una sonrisa en los labios, fue la que considero la actuación más grande de mi vida.

Comprendí entonces a Sandy y lo que debió de haber sufrido ante el incesante acoso. La diferencia era que yo solo podía desearle suerte a _mi amigo_ y una dichosa vida al lado de la persona que _mas amaba_.

Preferí no verlo nunca más y buscar mi propio camino.

Aun ahora no he de mentir al decir que seguí muy de cerca su fructífera carrera y que mil y un veces recordé sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la que me hacía reír, sus apodos y el amor que nos profesábamos de infinitas maneras.

Él ha sido el amor más grande de mi vida y jamás lo he ocultado de quien tiene el derecho de estar a mi lado.

No lo ví sino hasta después de muchos años y gracias a un programa de televisión que nos reunió inesperadamente.

Sus ojos no habían cambiado, su boca, sus pestañas, todo él continuaba siendo el mismo. La expresión de madurez acentuada, pero casi podía jurar estarlo viendo como muchos años atrás. Ni el afamado _Oscar_ le había arrebatado su sencillez y masculinidad. Diría, asemejando a una boba niña, que los años no habían pasado en vano, concediéndole un aire mucho más viril que antes.

Nos saludamos, como dos viejos amigos lo hacen y juro por todo lo sagrado que la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos fue sincero.

-¿Qué tal tú vida?-Me preguntó, esperando una sincera respuesta que le dí enseguida.

-Mejor no podría desearla.-Dije, sacando a relucir mi legendaria sonrisa.

Y entonces él me miró como aquella vez en su casa, cuando confesó que me amaba más que a nada en la vida. Distinguí ese algo que siempre había amado pero que desafortunadamente ya no era mío.

-Deberías llamar a mi agente y concertar una cita, Jen.-Pronuncié, saboreando el apelativo que hacía muchos años había dejado de lado.

-¿Tú agente? ¿No se supone que debo hacerlo contigo en persona, _padiwack dormilón_?

Sonreí, eso me traía buenos recuerdos.

-Las cosas cambian, Jen y al igual que tú ahora tengo cosas importantes. No tengo tiempo que perder en cosas insignificantes.

-¿Entonces yo soy insignificante?

Negué, acercándome un poco más a él.

-Tú siempre serás importante, Jensen, pero ahora, como tú, existe alguien a quien anteponer.

Nos miramos un momento que pareció eterno, pero después el asintió y se separó de mi.

-Te veré entonces de nuevo, Jay.

Le guiñé un ojo a modo de despedida para después dirigirme a la calle, dónde mi agente, efectivamente, me esperaba.

-¿Todo bien?-Indagó, tras recibirme con un beso en los labios.

-Si, todo bien.-Asentí, dejando que él condujera.

La verdad era que años atrás declaré lo que soy y en lugar de perder, como Jensen lo pensó, gané demasiado.

Programas, televisión, películas, teatro, fans locas que me vitorearon a los cuatro vientos. No sería el mejor actor del universo, pero al menos era cotizado y nadie jamás vio en mí un error solo por gustar de otro chico.

Aun ahora no culpo a Jensen, sus elecciones hizo y aunque no quisiera fallarle a mi pareja, ese que llegó en un buen momento de mi vida….Aun amo a mí _Jen,_ pero quizá él nunca pueda aceptar con la misma libertad, que alguna vez también me amó.

La vida es dura, pues nunca es para siempre.

FIN

Todo lo que tengo que decir, y el porqué escribí esto,

se encuentra dentro de esta historia.

Que el tiempo y la vida dictaminen, yo ya no puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

**KLF**

Noviembre 2009


End file.
